Fantastic Four Vol 1 240
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** }} ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** *** * ** *** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * References to Pietro Maximoff being a mutant here are false as revealed in . Unknown to all at the time of this story -- including Pietro himself -- he was actually a normal human genetically altered by the High Evolutionary. The Evolutionary made it so that Pietro would always register as a mutant in order to cover up his work. * The Fantastic Four last interacted with Quicksilver and the Inhumans as a group back in when the Fantastic Four rescued the Inhumans from the Sphinx. However, both Reed and Ben worked with the Inhumans after that to combat the threat of Maelstrom in - . * This is the first time Pietro has seen the Thing since he was reverted to an earlier form in . This is also the first time he has met Frankie Raye since she unofficially joined the Fantastic Four, also in that same issue. * Frankie confuses Pietro as a member of the X-Men instead of recognizing him as a member of the Avengers. Pietro quips that his relationship with the X-Men was less friendly. Some facts about that: ** Pietro was a founding member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants starting in , and they regularly clashed with the X-Men, their polar opposites. ** Pietro eventually attempted to reform and joined the Avengers back in . At the time of this story, Pietro was bumped from the Avengers active roster by their government liaison Peter Gyrich in . Although he remained with the team unofficially from - before returning to Attilan to be with his pregnant wife. * The flashbacks involving the attack on Attilan by the Enclave and Maximus was an effort to clear up the plot hole left when the Enclave kidnapped Medusa in . This invasion plot was expanded upon in . Although it is implied that Maximus had died here, Avengers Annual #12 states that he merely went into a death-like coma. * Johnny once again thinks about his former romance with Crystal. The couple dated between - when she was forced to return to Attilan. She subsequently met Quicksilver in and the couple got married in . * Both Franklin and HUBERT make brief appearances here from their last in they both next appear in . * The illness the Inhumans are experiencing is caused by their vulnerability to pollution. This vulnerability was first discovered in when Crystal was stricken by the illness from being in the outside world too long. * All the members of the Inhuman royal family were last seen in and the flashback in as attendees at the funeral for Captain Marvel. * The Inhumans mention that they moved Attilan from the Atlantic Ocean decades ago, as depicted in . What they don't mention is that they were helped by the Eternals. * The narrative of this story mentions how the Alpha Primitives were made free by the Inhumans and this attempt proved to be a failure. The Inhumans released the Alphas from their bondage in . * The reason why Black Bolt writes his tribute to Maximus in Kree is because the Kree were responsible for the genetic experiments that created the Inhumans, as first identified in . * Dum Dum Dugan's appearance here is a complicated one. As revealed in Dugan was seemingly killed in action back in 1966 and it was suggested that he was replaced by a complex LMD that thought it was Dugan. However as revealed in , Dugan's body was kept alive and his mind was transmitted into LMDs. * The narrative of the story references the fact that the Blue Area of the Moon was first seen in . - reveals that the Blue Area of the Moon was constructed 10 million years ago by the alien race known as the Kree when they were in competition with the Cotati to construct a city that could please the Skrulls who were looking to ally themselves with whomever won the contest. When the Cotati won, the Kree slew both the Cotati and the Skrulls on the moon, launching the opening salvo of the centuries long Kree-Skrull War. The Blue Area was abandoned not long thereafter. * The Watcher appears here between and . * Attilan lands on the very spot where the Phoenix committed suicide in order to save the universe from her power, as seen in . * The Inhumans Marak and Glytra are identified by name in . * Crystal and Quicksilver's daughter is named Luna in . References to her being half mutant are false as revealed in the previously identified . * Most of the Inhuman royal family are seen in the second story of when they accuse Pietro of stealing a royal trumpet. Medusa and Lockjaw later appear in when they aid Dazzler in battling Absorbing Man. Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * * * * Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, Fantastic Four Fan Page. Letters are published from Neumanns, Brian C. Hoard, Kenn Thomas, and Matthew Denn. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Christmas